Instintos Salvajes
by Kmashi
Summary: No pueden hacer nada por esa atracción animal que sienten el uno por el otro, solo dejarse llevar.


¡Holis! Traigo este extraño One-shot como un regalo de cumpleaños para esa personita que se ha ganado un pedacito de mi corazón, mi amigo Dragun.

 **¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

¡Espero que te guste!

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (¿+16?)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Instintos Salvajes**

La pasión recorre por sus venas, como un combustible inagotable para lograr su cometido.

Nunca saben cómo comienza, más el final, siempre es el mismo.

Una mirada, un roce, o simplemente la cercanía son el punto de inicio.

Y hoy no es diferente.

Ese tartamudeo avergonzado, un sonrojo inesperado, una sorpresa y lágrimas, fueron las causantes de que _él_ perdiera la compostura.

Que lo viera tan vulnerable como una presa que se está exhibiendo descaradamente frente a un depredador.

Y él no puede resistirse, ni tampoco quiere. Por lo que es el primero en atacar, tomando lo que le pertenece, cada vez que un arranque de adrenalina apasionada lo inunda.

El que se ha dejado dominar, disfruta las acciones bruscas y las muestras de afectos desesperadas que le son brindadas. Es la única forma que su sueño más oculto y prohibido se haga realidad. No le importa dejarse hacer; sin embargo, también desata su apetito voraz contra su adversario, convirtiéndose en esto en una lucha campal por la sobrevivencia del más apto.

Los dientes se clavan en la carne, queriendo comerse vivo el uno al otro. Como animales, se han impregnado, ya no pueden separarse, aunque lo intente y aunque se odien.

Aunque quieran evitarlo, no pueden. Sus razonamientos no son validos cuando se han dejado llevar por los instintos.

Se desean.

Como si fueran atraídos como imanes, no, más bien, habían sido atrapados por esa droga maldita que descansaba en sus bocas y que les obliga a probarse una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

En la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que visible es el resplandor que emanan sus ojos. Esos orbes que parecieran penetrar hasta el fondo de sus subconscientes, queriendo tener control total de todo.

Sus cuerpo reclaman por más y sus manos no hacen más que atender aquel necesitado grito de pasión que escapa de sus labios; garras que se convierten en navajas para desgarrar la piel con salvajismo, y que usan como el gancho para impedir siquiera el intento de escapar.

No habrá nadie capaz de detenerlos. Ni siquiera ellos mismos.

El lugar escogido aleatoriamente en cada encuentro, les brinda la privacidad necesaria para que puedan actuar con libertad. No hay nidos de amor cuando lo único necesario es una porción de tierra lista para ser profanada con escenas de amor prohibido.

Y es justo en ese momento, liberan todo, donde sus sentimientos y sus deseos se unen haciendo que sus cuerpos se muevan a un ritmo descontrolado.

Tocan todo a su paso, palpan sin timidez, olvidando por completo lo complicada y delicada que es su relación, se atreven a explorar. El primero, se adentra en los bosques nublosos, despejando cada obstáculo que le impida llegar hasta ese tesoro escondido; y el otro, recorre esa extensa sabana de tonalidades doradas sin importarle que al aventurarse en un espacio tan abierto e inhóspito podría caer en una trampa propiciada por un experto acechador; más no le importa, porque aunque sabe que no obtendrá nada más después de esto, igual lo disfrutará y guardará en su caja de sueños rotos.

El paseo se extiende de punta a punta del territorio, acariciando los suaves cabellos, el perfilado rostro, delineado el torso hasta llegar a la cintura y entre sus piernas. Definitivamente es satisfactorio, completamente un paraíso.

Los gemidos ahogados solo hacen que sus hormonas se enciendan más. Disfrutan de sus respiraciones desbocadas, de sus voces entrecortadas y el sudor que recorre por ellos debido a la acción.

Nadie creería lo que sucede, esta escena solo se puede ver a campo abierto en la naturaleza. Cuando dos bestias salvajes se juntas para copular, pero esto es más que eso, _es un tira y da_ , una nueva forma de amar que han creado.

Son enemigos, pero no pueden estar lejos del uno del otro.

Se niegan, pero sus pieles siguen diciendo que sí.

Se repudian, pero sus labios ansían quedar sin aliento.

Aunque se griten, y se traten con rudeza, aun si los golpes se hacen presentes algunas veces y las palabras hirientes les destrocen; cuando llega el momento de encontrarse nuevamente, se enciende la pasión y se olvidan de los tabús.

Parece una cruel broma del destino, es como si hubieran sido concebidos para estar juntos, más sus ideales y actitudes son totalmente incompatibles.

Siempre es lo mismo, las ropas descansan en el suelo mientras todo sucede, pues es necesario tener completo contacto entre sus epidermis para experimentar la subida de temperatura y la deliciosa fricción, que producen llamas que terminan incinerando todo a su alrededor.

Muerde su cuello marcando la zona; y él, a su vez, usa sus uñas para despedazar la espalda del otro. Escuchar sus nombres de la boca contraria con suspiros y gruñidos, es lo único que los mantiene cuerdos, en esa enfermiza analogía que profesan.

Y con sólo eso su excitación se eleva a niveles extremadamente peligrosos. Momentos en los que gozan de ese amor salvaje, perdiéndose entre los juegos de la realidad y la fantasía.

El hambre es insaciable.

El sólo degustar con sus bocas no es suficiente, por lo que tienen que continuar hasta la última instancia y apoderarse por completo de su presa. Y no ha sido otro que el de verdes esmeraldas quien ha cedido con tal de disfrutar de la esplendida vista que le permitirá ver a un majestuoso semental en acción. Uno con tanta destreza que con sus caricias le hacía subir al cielo y le daba a probar del dulce néctar que emergía de él. Le excitaba en demasía, con fuerza brutal y tiernas caricias. Le hacia regocijarse hasta que creía perder la cordura, obligándolo a dejarse llevar y unirse a su juego donde sólo prevalecen sentimientos egoístas, donde el amor y la posesión, se unen para darle un nuevo significado a lo creen tener.

Luego de esto, todo volverá a hacer como antes, no quedara huella, ni siquiera un recuerdo. Sólo el rastro de su deseo carnal y la asfixiante pasión que vivieron.

La incomodidad vuelve a hacer acto de presencia.

El silencio abrumador envuelve la habitación de ese hotel maltrecho.

No se miran, ni hablan.

Más no es necesario luego que sus cuerpos lo dijeran todo.

—Me largo… —fue lo último que escuchó de su boca. La típica frase de siempre. No un _te quiero_ o un _te amo_. Se iba. Era necesario para que su mundo volviera la normalidad después de que se había detenido desde el momento que este encuentro comenzó.

No respondió. Aún se encontraba recostado sobre la cama y completamente desnudo, observaba ya vestido al dueño de esa espalda ancha que seguramente se encontraba en terribles condiciones.

Pero, antes que desapareciera por el umbral, aquel joven lanzó algo hasta la cama, para luego dar un fuerte portazo y perderse de nuevo de su lado.

Abrir la pequeña caja fue un acto casi inmediato, que produjo que en su rostro se mostrara una tierna sonrisa.

—Todos los años me regalas lo mismo, Kacchan… —susurró a la nada, al ver un pequeño llavero con la imagen de su héroe preferido—. Eres un idiota… —suspiró, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo evitando inútilmente que las lágrimas salieran.

Dolía.

Aunque pasaran los años, seguía doliendo igual.

No era normal, y lo sabía, lo sabía desde aquel día en que por primera vez se dejaron llevar por la lujuria aun teniendo claro que nunca podrían ser una pareja normal.

Lo único que le quedaba era seguir la corriente, y aprovecharse de la situación, por ello atesoraba esos lapsos en que sus cuerpos tomaban control sobre ellos y les pedía desatar sus más incipientes instintos animales, el único instante donde lograba disfrutar de la ilusión de ser correspondido por esa persona que amaba desde siempre.

* * *

En mi cabeza esto era muy diferente, pero al final terminó en esto. Espero que les gustara…

P.D.: Sí, tengo una obsesión mal sana con los llaveros.

Saludos.

Byebye.


End file.
